Urgent
by Pacific Author
Summary: Scarlett has just transferred from Amity to Dauntless. Initiation would be easy, if she didn't have to keep a secret. Will she be able to keep her secret for all of initiation or will the rest of the initiates find out about her? WARNING: If you do not know what happens in Allegiant or Mockingjay you probably should not read this. There are spoilers. I have warned you.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

This is it. The choosing ceremony. The day I decide my future and how I will live from this day on. Will I leave Amity or should I stay with my family? I don't know which I will choose. Dauntless or Amity? I definitely can't choose Erudite. Of course, every other kid knows what they're going to do. Just not me. On my aptitude test I got three factions. Apparently they call it Divergent. I got Amity, Dauntless, and Erudite. That reminds me of my dad. Peaceful, brave, and smart. Then I heard my name called, "Scarlett Odair." I was shaking as I went up. The man handed me the knife. What do I do? What do I choose? Before I knew it blood was poling in my hand. I panicked, somehow unaware I put my hand over the burning coals. Dauntless. I just became a Dauntless initiate. There was no going back. The rest of the ceremony was all a blur. I looked at my mother and my brother with tears in my eyes. My mother was crying too. A tear fell out of my eye. I wiped it away as quickly as I could. I hadn't even gotten to initiation yet, I couldn't let them see me cry now. As the insane Dauntless left the building, I could catch up with them with no problem, until I heard someone call out, "Scarlett! Scarlett!". It was my mom. I ran to her. Tears were streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her. My brother ran to me and my mom and it became a family group hug. "Goodbye, I'll see you soon." my mother said, gently pushing me away, "You need to be with your faction, Scarlett.". "Bye!" I shouted wiping a tear from my eye and running to catch up with the Dauntless.

I finally caught up after going through obstacle after obstacle. I mean, I had walked those streets plenty of times before, peacefully. But, the Dauntless made it more like a sporting event. I was with them once they had gotten on top of the ledge. One Dauntless stood in front of us. "Well, who wants to go first?". A small girl with dirty-blonde hair walked over to the ledge, she took a deep breath in and a boy with dark, short hair and blue eyes walked to the ledge and jumped. Then a girl with dark hair did the same. Then I went. I had no idea what I was doing, just like at the ceremony. I took a few deep breaths and jumped. At the bottom, I fell into a net, it wasn't particularly soft so it hurt a little. A guy who looked kind of like the second jumper and a bunch of Dauntless helped me down. "Thanks" I mumbled. "Well, new initiates," said the guy who looked like the second jumper, "this is Dauntless, for the next few weeks, you will be going through initiation which some Dauntless say is the hardest thing they have ever had to do in their life. I wish you luck, Christina here and I will be your trainers. My name is Four." he paused, "Actually you can all just call me Tobias. Christina will show you where you will be living for the next little while." he walked out. "Follow me." said the girl with brown hair and dark skin, who I was guessing was Christina. We all followed her to a room with stone floors and 5 bunk-beds. "Try to get comfortable. Dinner's in 10." she held both her hands up and spread her fingers out before walking out. I walked to the third bunk-bed and climbed to the top bunk. "Crap. I wanted top bunk." a girl said with a smile. "Well, there are plenty of other..." I looked around, all of the bunk-beds were taken, "oh. Well, I guess that's just too bad.". "Yeah, I guess we're sharing." she said, jumping on the bed underneath me, "I'm Jordyn.". "Scarlett." I said. I almost stuck out my hand but, then I quickly took it back. This is Dauntless, not Amity. I told myself. "I am so excited to be here, I can have tattoos, and hang out with my sister whenever I want to..." Jordyn said. "What?" I asked, "Who's your sister?". "Um...Christina." she said. I could definitely see the resemblance, "You got any family?". "Uh, yeah, my brother, Finnick Jr. and my mom." I said, staring up at the ceiling. "What about your dad?" Jordyn asked. "Dead." I said. "Oh, how?" she asked. I was surprised, most people just hugged me, said that everything is okay, and never brought it up again. Though also, I wasn't surprised because, from what she was wearing, she looked like Candor, so she wanted the truth. "Eaten, by lizard mutations. But, he died for a good cause, my Aunt Katniss. And then my mom named my little brother after him." I said. "That's cool." Jordyn said. "Dinner!" we heard someone shout. A Dauntless born lead all of the initiates to where we were eating. Down there were 10 paper plates and on each of them was a bun and a burger. All across the table were different condiments. "Normally, we would have you all doing everything seperately but, there were so few who chose Dauntless and we just combined them." Tobias said. "Now we know that gives them an unfair advantage but, you will be ranked as if you were separate." Christina explained. "Eat up pansycakes!". "Whatty-whats?" A guy with dark hair asked. "It's an old Dauntless joke, pansycake." the first jumper explained. "What does it even mean?" the guy asked. The first jumper put her face in her hands. The second jumper sighed, "It's an insult, stupid." he said.

I woke up the next week to a pillow thrown in my face. "Hey!" I shouted. "What? It's time to wake up. Initiation starts today." Jordyn said. "Initia-In-? Initiation!" I shouted and everybody else woke up. I almost apologized but, I kept telling myself the exact same thing. Dauntless, not Amity, Dauntless, not Amity I thought over and over again. "Hey pansycakes! Rise and shine!" Tobias yelled walking in. "Why does everybody say that?" I asked, "It's so stupid.". "I don't know we just do. Okay? That is the least of your concerns." Tobias answered. So I got ready and went into where we were supposed to train.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So, Scarlett, you think you're ready for initiation?" Jordyn asked. "Um...no." I laughed. "C'mon, let's go, guys." the first jumper shouted. She and the second jumper ran out of the initiate's room and down the hall. I sat down on Jordyn's bed to tie my shoes. "Can they just leave?" I asked. "I guess so." Jordyn replied. I tied the double knot on my left shoe and stood up. "Well then, bye, Jordyn!" I shouted running down the hall. I could hear her laughing from halfway down the hall. "Wait up!" she shouted running towards me. I paused for a second so that she could catch up with me then we both ran together into the training room. "Today, we will be doing part of the physical stage of training." Tobias said. "You will be paired randomly to fight someone. Now, the fight ends when either someone forfeits or cannot continue. Here are the teams.". He pushed a button and names appeared like this:

Cole vs. Raven

Jordyn vs. Howard

Scarlett vs. Roxy

Wendy vs. Zach

Terra vs. Ian

My fight was third. Against some girl named Roxy. I'm pretty sure that Roxy was the first jumper. The first team was the second jumper and a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. The guy, Cole, threw the first punch. Then Raven kicked him somewhere...not nice. Cole did a sweep kick and knocked her off her feet. She fell and he got up and started kicking her in the face and stomach. Then the fight was over. Kaden won. After that it was Jordyn. She was up against a guy named Howard. He was pretty muscular but, I thought Jordyn had a chance of winning. Jordyn stood up and curled her fists. Howard did the same. "Maybe the fight can start today, sis." Christina said. Jordyn punched Howard. Howard tried to kick her in the face. She ducked, grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. "Go Jordyn!" I shouted. She started kicking him until Christina pulled her away. There was a long pause. "Scarlett and Roxy, initiation must go on." Tobias said. I stepped up to the mat. The first jumper, Roxy, stood in front of me. I punched her in the jaw. I tried to punch her in the nose but, she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. She was behind me and I threw my head back so, I was able to hit her in the forehead. She let go and held her forehead. Then, she kicked my legs out from under me and I fell, then when I was on the ground, I did the same to her. I got up and tried to kick her in the face, but, she grabbed my leg, pulled me to the ground and started kicking me, until I held up my hand to say, "Stop.". And she stopped, Jordyn and Tobias helped me to the medical room, to get my arm wrapped from when Roxy twisted it. After my arm had been covered in gauze I went back to the training room. Zach, an Abnegation boy had a bloody nose and a swollen jaw. A Candor girl, Wendy stepped off of the mat without a scratch. I was pretty sure who had won. The last fight was between a girl who lived next to me back in Amity and Ian, an Erudite boy. It wasn't a very fair fight. Terra was the strongest in Amity. She got all A's in gym. Ian wasn't very strong at all. Ian actually punched her in the face and it looked pretty painful. She held her cheek and tried to through a punch with the other arm. He ducked and pushed her over. He held her down by her wrists though, that may not have been the best option. Because then she kicked him. He fell over and she took his head and hit it against the mat. Then she started kicking him before Tobias told her to stop and helped him up. We all just stood there, since the fights were over, we had no idea what to do. "Why are you all standing there? Go back to the initiate's room." Tobias said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Scar, you comin'?"Jordyn asked once we had come back. "Coming to what?" I asked. "Um, to get tattoos, duh." Roxy said. "Oh, um, I don't." I stuttered. "C'mon it's not like you're a stiff. Are you just scared?" Raven asked with a smug look. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine. I guess so." I walked out next to Jordyn. "So, why? Do you have a tattoo in mind even?" I asked. "Do you know anything about the faction you joined, Scar? Dauntless don't plan ahead. They just do whatever they want to without even thinking about it." Jordyn said. "Why are you suddenly calling me Scar? My name is Scarlett." I said, laughing a little. "Scar is a Dauntless name. Scarlett is an Amity name, it's not tough." she explained. "Um…hello? Scarlett is the color of blood which you see a lot of in Dauntless." I said. "Nope, Scar's better." Jordyn said, running to catch up with Roxy, Cole, and Raven. I laughed a little, _I guess I'm 'Scar' now_. Then I ran to them, smiling. We got to the tattoo parlor and I looked around. Raven immediately picked up one of a rose and brought it to one of the tattoo artists. Roxy and I had looked around for a little while and then Roxy picked a tattoo of a Dauntless symbol. Then Cole requested one with the 5 factions and details on the sides going up his neck, in navy blue. Then I saw one of a light blue wave in a black circle. It was a little painful but, I got over it. "So, Jordyn, what tattoo did you get?" Then she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. It was a black circle divided into three parts. One had the Dauntless symbol, one had the Candor scales, and then one had the Abnegation symbol. "Oh, what's with the Abnegation?" I asked. "Oh, it's um…nothing." she said, quickly covering her tattoo. I looked at her, confused. "Uh, my um…mom was from Abnegation." she said, looking away. "Okay." I said, still a little confused. "So, stiff, what's your tattoo?" Roxy asked. "Why does everybody think I'm Abnegation? I was from Amity." I said, getting annoyed. "You didn't answer the question." she laughed. "Sorry, I am a little shocked when people who beat the crap out of me ask me questions." I said. "Well, that was only for initiation." she explained, "And to be kind, like how you were raised, you should probably answer my question." she said. "Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked, really irritated. Roxy rolled her eyes, "Oh…my-". "Fine!" I shouted, lifting my sleeve. "Cool. Mine's the Dauntless symbol. Probably every member of Dauntless has one of these. I want to fit in once I become full Dauntless." Roxy said. "How are you so sure you're gonna be Dauntless?" I asked. "Well number one, they add 10 people in every year and there are only 10 initiates. Plus, my sister was 1st in her class in Dauntless." she explained. "Oh, what's your original faction?" I asked. "Abnegation." she said. "But, you said that your wait she was? Most people say it in present te-" I asked. "Oh…yeah, she um…died." she said. "Oh, I know how you feel. My dad died 7 years ago." I said. Then she ran over to Cole. Jordyn was talking to Raven. But, I didn't have to walk alone for very long, until we got to the initiate's quarters. Ian, Zach, Wendy, and Terra were sitting on Wendy's bed, talking. "Where were you guys?" Terra asked. "Just being Dauntless, why wait? We know that we're getting in." Roxy said with a smug look. Wendy glared at her and then went back to talking.

The next morning I heard a trumpet. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Christina playing it. She started laughing, "This has never happened to wake up initiates, it's just so fun to see the looks on your faces." she could barely get through her sentence because she was laughing so hard. "You suck, Christina, why can't only Tobias be our trainer?" Jordyn asked, rubbing her eyes. "Because, you wouldn't want Tobias to be your only trainer. He was mine and believe me. Whenever I am being even the tiniest bit scary, I am thinking of my initiation. And if I am ever truly terrifying, Tobias may have the power to posses people, so be afraid, be very, very afraid." Christina said, leaning closer and closer to Jordyn's face until Jordyn pushed her away. She looked at me and then back at Christina, then looked at me, then Christina, then me, "How? How are we related?" she shook her head. "Well, I know that you don't wanna be Erudite but, did you learn anything in school, Jordyn?" Christina asked, "Our mother and father are the same people." she said, sarcastically treating her like a kindergarten student. Jordyn raised her hand, ready to slap her, Christina grabbed her wrist, "Save it for training, initiate." Christina said, putting her hand down, "Fights start in 5 minutes, get ready." Christina left. I put on a leather vest over my black tank top with black skinny jeans and black sneakers, finally wearing my hair down instead of in its usual braid. Now, that may not seem like fighting clothes, but, as Roxy said later the earlier night, "You need to practice for Dauntless. Then, they'll certainly make you a member if you are exactly like the members.". And Dauntless fought and ran and jumped off buildings in these types of clothes, so, might as well get use to it. I somehow got ready faster than everybody putting on sweats and baggy t-shirts. I was surprised. I ran out of the room and into the training room to practice before anyone distracted me. I looked at the board that Tobias had just put up.

Scarlett vs. Cole

Raven vs. Ian

Zach vs. Roxy

Terra vs. Jordyn

Wendy vs. Howard

I was against Cole, one of the strongest initiates there. Of course, I was the first one. After I had failed yesterday, I needed to practice today so that I wouldn't lose again. I was super nervous. I guess that I didn't hide it very well because, when Tobias's back was turned, Christina switched Wendy and Howard and me and Cole. She looked at me "Thanks." I mouthed. She nodded and I went to the punching bags. After 3 fights, my knuckles were sore, I took the gauze off my arm, tore it in half, and wrapped it around my knuckles. I kept punching because the 4th fight took a while, in the end both girls were pretty beat up, Terra had won after about 15 minutes. Then it was my turn. "I really don't want to do this." Cole whispered once we were both up there. "Me neither." I whispered, shrugging. We both just stood there, ready to punch, bouncing on the balls of our feet. "You can fight sometime during initiation." Tobias said, irritated. I raised my eyebrows. Cole nodded. I tried to punch him, he dodged it. "Try again." he mouthed. I nodded slightly and threw a punch. He didn't dodge it this time. I got it. He was helping me win in a way that neither of us would get hurt too badly. I smiled as I kicked him in the stomach. He was fake-holding his stomach with a little grin on his face I grabbed his foot and pulled it out from under him. Tobias held his face in his hand. "C'mon, Cole." he mumbled, luckily it was loud enough for Cole to hear. Cole glanced at me and I nodded. He got up and threw a punch. I grabbed his fist and twisted it, then I pinned his arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground. Then I kicked him in the face a few times until, "Stop!" Tobias shouted. I backed away, Tobias helped Cole up. He had a bloody nose and a black eye. "Oh my-I'm sorry, Cole." I said, gasping. "It's okay, Scarlett, just part of initiation." he said.

I was going in the medical room to check on Cole but, I guess someone was visiting him. This is what I heard:

"What were you thinking?"

"I…I just-"

"What? What did you think?"

"I don't know."

"This is going to get you a lower ranking, stupid."

"That doesn't matter, there's only 10 initiates and 10 people get into Dauntless each year."

"That's not happening anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can't let weak, cowards into Dauntless, so there has to be consequences for the losers."

"What?"

"For each stage of training, one initiate will become factionless. So only 8 people can make it into Dauntless. Now, recover, by tomorrow. Bye."

Tobias flung the door opened and slammed it on the way out. I hid around the hall and then waited about 5 minutes before I came in. "Hi." I said. "Hey." Cole said, waving. "Uh, I heard some yelling from down the hall," I said, "and then Tobias was walking out, he seemed sorta mad.". "Oh, my brother was just telling me some new stuff about initiation." he said, looking away. _Brother?_ I thought, _Tobias is his brother?_. "Oh, sorry about that. The fight, uh, I got a little carried away." I said, looking down at the floor. "Oh, it's fine, sometimes I go a little overboard, too." he said. We were there in awkward silence. "Well, bye." I said running out the door, I am really bad at handling awkward situations. Later, after Jordyn and Roxy went out for more tattoos, I went to sleep. I was nervous to see who I was fighting tomorrow. But, I just decided to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mom!" I screamed. A lizard mutation crept up on my mom. "Goodbye, Scarlett." she whispered, her words rang in my ears. "Mommy…" I started crying as the lizard mutation got closer and closer to my mother. "SCAR!" Jordyn yelled right in my face. "AAH!" I screamed, "WHAT?!". "Initiation, idiot." she said, rolling her eyes. "Oh…right…sorry." I whispered, I don't even know why, I started rubbing my eyes, "Initiation…again?". "Yeah, that's how these things work." she said, laughing very quietly. Then she walked over and got in black leggings and a dark red loose shirt, hanging off one shoulder with a black tank top underneath. After I was done rubbing my eyes and questioning the fact that I needed to wake up to, you know, be awake and get into Dauntless. I got up and took a 15 second beak to rub my eyes again then, I got into my dark red tank top, my leather jacket, and my dark red leggings with black fishnet over them. I didn't wear shoes that day either, most of the initiates didn't. I ran down to the training room and the first two people were up on the mat. Raven and Zach. I was the 2nd fight and I was against Terra. I took a deep breath in as Zach was limping towards where the rest of the initiates were. I could guess who won. Raven walked toward the punching bags then Roxy and Cole came and gave her a high five. I walked to the mat. I was truly wondering if I should even try. Terra was way too strong for me to beat her. Terra stepped onto the mat. I kicked her in the stomach. She punched me in the jaw and I walked back, holding my jaw. She ran towards me and kicked me in the shin. I grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as I could while punching her in the face with my free hand then I let go and kicked her in the face which really hurt my leg. Just as I was going to punch her again, she held up her hand. I did it. I beat the strongest fighter in initiation. "Sorry." I tried to say, but, the sound didn't come out. It was Roxy against Cole this time and I didn't want to watch. So, I went over to the punching bags and started practicing.

After the fights were done, Jordyn was pretty badly beaten up. So I helped her over to the bunk beds. "Hey, Scar, I'm going to get another tattoo, you comin?" Roxy asked. "Um…I uh…don't…um..know if" I stuttered. "Yes, Scar, you are getting another tattoo, because you are Dauntless. Not some one-tattoo Amity pansycake." she said. "I still never said." I shook my head as I spoke. Jordyn grabbed my face and moved my mouth. "Yes, Roxy I will get another tattoo because I am Dauntless and not some Amity pansycake." she said in a light voice. "My voice doesn't sound like that" I rolled my eyes. "Scar!" Roxy shouted in my face. "Just go!" Jordyn yelled in my ears. "Fine!" I screamed. "Will you all shut up?!" Terra screeched. "How about you do the same?" Jordyn mumbled. "Hey, Terra, guess what Jordyn just-" Roxy laughed. Jordyn clamped her hand over Roxy's mouth and pulled her head back. Jordyn let go of Roxy's face, "Well, you two have fun.". Roxy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door, "You're going to, nerd.". "What?" Jordyn's eyes became wide, "But, pain. Pain! There is pain! I have pain!" she shouted. "Dauntless, Jordyn! Dauntless!" Roxy screamed. "You suck." Jordyn said under her breath. "I know." Roxy said, flinging the door open.

"You can let go of my arm now, Roxy." Jordyn said. "If I do, you'll run away." Roxy kept dragging her to the tattoo parlor. "How were you ever Abnegation?" I asked. "I wasn't." she turned around, twisting Jordyn's arm, "I was never Abnegation. Abnegation may have been my old faction and what I was around for 16 years but, I don't know. I was never Abnegation.". "Oh. That's um…really smart. You actually made sense for once." I said. "Once? I made sense for on-okay, you have a point." she said. "Let go of my arm!" Jordyn yelled. "No! Idiot! Get your arm free yourself." Roxy slapped Jordyn. Jordyn twisted her arm to twist Roxy's arm, then I grabbed Roxy's arm and pried her fingers off of Jordyn's arm. "Both of you just shut up." I said. I ran the rest of the way to the parlor. Jordyn was close behind me so that Roxy wouldn't start dragging her again. Jordyn ran over to the pictures. She wanted one of two hands holding a scale filled with fire. "What's with the Dauntless, Abnegation, and Candor stuff? I get the Candor and Dauntless but, why Abnegation?" I asked. "I told you um…my um…brother was from Abnegation." she said. "Wasn't your mom?" I walked closer to her, "What's going on?". Maybe she's Divergent, I thought, maybe she's like me. I turned away, "What do you think I should get?" I asked. "Get a custom one." she said, walking over to a tattoo artist. I couldn't think of anything. Then, I thought of my Aunt Katniss. And my dad. I thought of something. I walked over to an artist and told her what I wanted. She got a needle and brought it to my left shoulder, then she paused. "Do you want color?" she asked. I shook my head.

While we were walking to the initiate's quarters Jordyn walked over to me, "What did you get?". I lifted my sleeve so she could see my tattoo. It was a trident and an arrow, forming an X. "Cool." Jordyn walked away. "What'd you get, Roxy?" I asked, jogging over to Roxy. "Oh, classic, a sword surrounded by fire and then a skull underneath and like, an ancient scroll that says 'Dauntless'." she explained. "Wow…that's um…very…wow." I stuttered. "I know right?" she grinned. "Yup." I sighed. Tomorrow was the last fights and then we would move on to the 2nd stage of initiation.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Today's the last fights, Scar!" Jordyn shouted in my face. "Right…right…I uh…I know." I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, "Thanks, for waking me up like that, Jordyn.". "Well, Sorr-y!" Jordyn yelled. "Yeah, yeah, you should be." I said, turning my head towards her with my eyes still closed. "Wow…someones a little cranky today." she said, jokingly. "Just…just shut up." I said, slowly opening my eyes, "Just shut up Jordyn.". "How about no?" she said, smugly. I lazily punched her and she dodged it. "Really not at the top of your game today, Scar, might wanna fix that before the final fights." she said, running to get some clothes. I got up and went to get some clothes. I wore some dark red tight leggings, a loose, sheer, black lowish crop top with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black, knee-high boots, some black and dark red rubber bands on my wrists, and a leather vest the same length as my shirt. I ran down to the initiates hall as fast as I could.

I got to the training room and well, there was good news and bad news. The good news was that my fight was second to last so I would have time to train. The bad news was who I had to fight…I had to fight Jordyn, my best friend. I had to fight my best friend.

I went over to the punching bags. Now, I know, it might seem rude to train before a fight against your best friend, but, she was also really strong. I could get into Dauntless just by beating her. It would be hard to betray my best friend but, if I didn't, then I would be factionless. I can't risk that. My mom already lost my dad and then me but, if she found that her only daughter became factionless, she would be heartbroken. I couldn't do that to her. No matter how close I was to Jordyn. I hit the punching bags as hard as I could. _I can't lose, _I told myself, _I cannot lose, I have to win, I can't lose this fight_. I thought it over and over again, _I can't lose!_ I punched it as hard as I could and it flew away from me. I caught it right before it hit me. _I know how I can win_ I thought. And I did.

I stepped up to the mat. Jordyn stepped in front of me, she looked so sad. I had no idea how I could do this to her. "I am so sorry." I whispered. "Fight!" Tobias shouted. Then, I did. It was very easy. Not when I thought of her as one of the only people that talked to me. Not when I thought of her as my best friend. Not when I thought of her as Jordyn. When I thought of her as the most painful thing that I could imagine. When I thought of the thing that I am most mad at in the world. When I thought of something I wanted to kill. When I thought of my worst enemy. And I saw it. I saw a lizard mutation right there in front of me. I started to have tears in my eyes. I punched the lizard as hard as I could right in the jaw. Then I kicked it's shin. I tackled the lizard and knocked it to the ground. I started punching it in the face as hard as I could. Then I stood up and kicked it in the ribs. I blinked away the tears and when I opened my eyes, my best friend was lying there, holding her stomach with bruises on her face. "I'm sorry, Jordyn." I whispered. She shook her head and limped away. I ran to her, "I am so sorry…I didn't mean to-" I tried to say. "No…don't…don't apologize. I don't need sympathy. This is just initiation, this happens." she said. "Oh…okay." I looked at the mat. It was Howard vs. Zach. I didn't know who was going to win. Neither of them were very strong. By the end both of them were pretty badly beaten up. I guess that uh…Howard won? I didn't find out. It was really hard to tell who quit. If either of them didn't quit. Who knows.

That night, everyone was in pretty bad shape. I guess that everyone was getting homesick when they realized how difficult Dauntless initiation was. Howard came over to my bunk. I hopped down. "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. It was pretty cold when I got out from under my blanket, so I grabbed my cardigan from off my bed, put it on, and covered up my tank top with it. "Why are all these people crying about missing their parents I mean, Zach who's bed is right next to mine keeps whining about not being with their families." he said. "Why are you talking to me about this?" I started to climb up onto my bed, "Of all people?", I looked down at him. "You're the only one who's not crying." he explained, "Also, I know you're like me.". I hopped off the ladder, "How am I like you?" I folded my arms. "I know that you're an orphan." he whispered. "No I'm not." my hands curled into fists. "Yes, you are, pretty much. I'm from Candor. I know everyone's records. Your dad died and your mom left to an asylum." he said, I gritted my teeth, "She's probably going to be gone forever, if she's not dead already.". "She came back a year ago." I tried not to scream at him. "Oh, do you not know?" he had a grin on his face, "She had to go back right before the Choosing Ceremony, they allowed her to come to say goodbye to you.". Tears started to fill my eyes, "She said she would come for Visiting Day…tomorrow." I said, trying to make sure that he couldn't tell I was almost crying. "She keeps telling herself that she's not leaving. She's been trying to make an argument to stay." Howard said, I shook my head and looked away, "You'll see when she doesn't come tomorrow.". I turned around and punched him in the face. Then I pinned him against the wall with my forearm against his throat. "Don't talk about my parents. Ever." I said through gritted teeth. "Now, go away.".


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

"What if she doesn't come?" I asked Jordyn, pacing. "Then Howard was right." Jordyn said. "Howard cannot be right!" I screamed, "My mother **must** come!". "Wow, Scarlett, your mom loves you more than anyone, she'll definitely come, you're always right and by the way, you'll live forever." she said sarcastically. "Shut up. I'm trying to be mad." I glared at her. "Why don't you go out and check?" Jordyn asked, rolling her eyes. "But, what if she's not there?!" I shouted. "Fine." Jordyn put on a sweatshirt and started to walk out the doorway. "You don't even know what she looks like!" I yelled. "Does she look like you?" Jordyn asked turning around and giving me an irritated look. "No! Not at all, she does not look like me in the least!" I shrieked. "Fine." Jordyn walked in the room and grabbed my wrist, then dragged me out of the room. "No, no, I'm not going, let go!" I shouted. "No!" she yelled, "We are going to check if your mother is there, if she is, great, if she isn't, then Howard was right, and you need to accept that!". I made my feet flat on the ground and stopped walking. "It's not just that, Jordyn. If she doesn't come, that means that I'll never see my mom again." I said, holding back tears. "Not necessarily." she said, "What if she gets out?". "I don't know, the last time she was in the asylum, she was there for 3 years, what will Finnick do?" I asked. "He will find someone to live with, Amity are kind, someone will take him. And then, he'll go to the choosing ceremony, pick a faction, and live on his own." she explained, "C'mon, Scar, let's go.".

We looked around, and Jordyn found her mom. I kept looking around for a long time. And I couldn't find her. Later when I was just sitting down on the ground, Howard came up to me, "I told you." he said. "Shut up and leave…now." I glared at him and he walked away. Jordyn sat down next to me, "Sorry I made you come here." she said. "It's fine." I replied. Then I heard someone shouting, "Scarlett!" they yelled, "Scarlett?!". "Is that your mom, Scar?" Jordyn asked. "It…it doesn't sound like her." I answered. "Scarlett! Where are you?!" they screamed. I stood up, "Finnick?!". "Scarlett!". I climbed up a ladder that was on the wall behind me and looked down "Finnick?!". I saw a little boy with orange hair and a yellow shirt, red shorts, yellow sneakers and a red bandana around his neck. He looked up and I could see his sea green eyes. "Scarlett?!" He looked directly above him. I smiled, jumped down, and ran over to him. He was facing the other way and I tapped him on the shoulder. "Scarlett!" he squealed. He smiled as bigger than he ever has before. I lifted him up and spun him around. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I put him down. "How did you get here?" I asked. "Well some people that weren't Amity came and I asked Aunt Katniss what was happening and she said that the families visited the new initiates today so, when she left for a little while I went here to see you." he explained. "Finnick! What were you thinking? You ran away!" I yelled. "Yeah…I wanted to see you." he said. "Is um…is Mom…where is Mom?" I stuttered. "They took her away again." he said. "Who's taking care of you now?" I asked. "Aunt Johanna." he replied, "But, today I went to Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta's house to play with Chase and Aspin.". "Okay, did you tell them where you were going?" I asked. "No." he replied. "Okay, I'll ask Tobias if I can take you back." I ran over to Tobias. "CouldIgoovertoAmity?" I said in one word. "Why?" he asked. "Well, mymomgottakenawaytoanasylumandmybrother-" I began. "Slow down." he said. "My mom got taken away to an asylum and my brother is being taken care of by my Aunt Johanna, but today he went to my Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta's house to play with their kids and he asked my Aunt Katniss what was going on and why there were so many non-Amity people and she told him that today was when families visited initiates and so when Katniss and Peeta went out for a little while, he went over here but, didn't tell them so, could I please bring him back?" I said. "Fine. But, change into your old Amity clothes so that you can get in easily." he said, "I'll watch your brother while you do that.". I ran into the initiate's quarters and got and put on some yellow leggings, a red, loose short sleeve shirt, some red sneakers, and a yellow scarf. Then I put my hair in a braid with a yellow rubber band. I ran back to where Finnick and Tobias were, "If you're not back in an hour I'll come out looking for you. If I see you goofing around with old Amity friends then you're out of Dauntless, now go." he said. I nodded, grabbed Finnick's hand and walked out the door.


End file.
